The Way Things Are
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: The continuing story of Sadie Kirk, this is the sequel to The Way Things Were. More romance and adventure, along with drama. Sadie's life is about to get much harder as John Harrison defects from Starfleet, especially when it comes out they were close, will Leo ever trust her again? Will their relationship even be the same? Can Sadie save herself and the ones she loves?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A lot can happen in a year, after the fight with Nero while the Enterprise was being fixed up I was called to London. At our top secrete base Admiral Marcus had teams doing research, if one ship of Roumlan's from the future came after us how much longer until it was all out war he said?

The time away from Leo, the long nights, the no talking it put a strain on our relationship. Then finally one day when we were on a comm call he accused me of cheating on him.

I grew angry I told him to not contact me again until he was done being stupid.

A week later everything changed, I had been sent out with a team to a not too distant system. We found 73 cyrotubes, all humans, but then we began testing. They were more than human; they were augmented humans, so the stories of those were true.

Back in the mid 2000's there was a war, I let the Admiral know of our findings, he told me to wake one, we'd make him act like a Starfleet official and he would build us a ship for war.

I knew it was wrong but the Admiral wasn't someone you could cross, not if you wanted to live, not if you wanted your family to live.

So I awoke the leader, he killed three of our men before I was able to sedate him, as he was going down he looked upon me with shock as if I was familiar to him.

We tied him to the bed, where even his strength while drugged up would not free him. I stayed by his bedside reading the reports Marcus gave me on what to do with this man. Who he was from what we could tell, I learned much from the files we had, most from his time was destroyed but somehow Marcus had gotten the most telling of things.

Hours later he awoke, "Maria do you not remember me your Khan?"

I turned to him, "I am sorry, I am not Maria, and my name is Sadie Kirk. It is Stardate 2258."

He did not seem too surprised, but then again Khan was a very smug man.

We went back to London, Khan was tested to see his abilities, and then Admiral Marcus came. I wish I had never come to his first call. So much could have been saved. If I had never woken him then none of this would have happened.

I ask that I not be judged to harshly for the actions of madmen as I was a pawn used by them both. I ask that I be forgiven.

And Leo I loved you more than anything, I still do.

 _A/N:_

 _Here's our prologue, I like it. I hope you all do! I'm going to try and just keep trucking and get the next chapter out ASAP, I'm going to try and make it a nice length._

 _Let me know what everyone thinks!_

 _Savannah_


	2. Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

Chapter One: Here We Go Again

They were on the planet Nibiru and as usual Captain James Kirk had a plan that went against the rules. Sadie was watching from the Captain's chair as everything was happening.

Jim and Leo were down on the planet districting the inhabits as Sulu, Spock and Nyota were in a shuttle trying to place a cold fusion device that Spock had created to stop the volcano that would kill the entire planet.

Sadie was nervous, this went against the prime directive, while everyone was onboard with saving the planet if they were found out they were all screwed, no matter how much Chris loved their ship and crew.

Sadie could hear Jim huffing and puffing, maybe now he'd start working out with her, then he yelled out shooting his phaser.

"Damn it, man! That was our ride! You just stunned our ride!" Leo yelled out.

"Oh great," Jim scoffed, they heard yells of the natives coming after them and Jim exclaimed, "Run!"

"What the hell did you take?" Leo yelled out.

"I have no idea," Jim replied, "but they were bowing to it." He then spoke into his communicator, "Kirk to Shuttle One. Locals are out of the kill zone. You are clear. Repeat. Spock, get in there, neutralize the volcano and let's get out of here."

"We have to do this now!" Sulu said, "I told the Captain

the shuttle wasn't built for this kind of heat."

Sadie shook her head, Jim rarely listened when it came to moments like this.

"Captain, did the indigenous life forms see you?" Spock asked.

"No, Mr. Spock, they did not," Jim replied.

Sadie rolled her eyes as Spock begin lecturing, "The Prime Directive clearly states there can be no interference with the internal development of alien civilizations."

"I know what it says!" Jim replied, "Which is why I'm running through the jungle wearing a disguise! Now drop off your super ice cube and let's go! Kirk out!"

"You're good," Nyota said finishing suiting Spock up.

"If we're gonna do this," Sulu said, "we've got to do it now! This ash is killing our coils."

"You sure you don't want me to go instead?" Nyota asked smiling.

"That would be highly illogical," Spock replied, "as I am already outfitted-"

"Spock, I was kidding," Nyota smiled. "You got this."

"Guys!" Sulu yelled out, "We have to go! Now!"

"They're trying to kill us!" Leo yelled out making Sadie smirk, she said she should of gone with Jim, but Leo being the gentleman he was and trying to mend their relationship said he'd go instead, "They're trying to kill us, Jim!"

"I'll see you in 90 seconds," Nyota said to Spock.

"Do it, do it!" Sulu said probably telling Nyota to lower Spock into the volcano.

"I can't hold this position," Sulu said, "Spock, I've got to pull you back up."

"Negative," Spock denied, Sadie was in a shock, if they didn't he would die, "This is our only chance to save this species. If this volcano erupts, the planet dies."

"Pull him back up. Now!" Sadie demanded into the comm, she wasn't going to let Spock die.

Then the coil snapped, Sadie started shaking her head, this wasn't good. "Spock, are you okay?" She asked.

"I am, surprisingly, alive. Stand by." Spock answered.

"We have to get him back," Nyota said, "I'll suit up. I'm gonna go down."

Sulu shook his head, "We have to abandon the shuttle."

"We can't just leave him, Sulu!" Nyota yelled.

"We don't have a choice!" Sulu replied. "Uhura, I'm sorry.

"Spock, we're going back to the Enterprise," Nyota told Spock, "We'll get you out of there."

"Captain, I'm ditching the shuttle," Sulu began to tell Jim, "You've got to make it to the Enterprise on your own.

"Wonderful!" Jim groused out.

"Uhura! You ready to swim?" Sulu asked.

"I'm ready," Nyota answered nodding.

"Jim!" Leo yelled out, "Jim! The beach is that way!"

"I know! We're not going to the beach!" Jim replied running towards the cliff where the ocean was just below.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Leo yelled out following him. 'I hate this!"

"I know you do!" Jim yelled out jumping with Leo right behind him.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to hide a starship on the bottom of the ocean?" Scotty started in on Jim the moment the water was clear and the doors open from their chamber. "We've been down here since last night! The salt water's gonna ruin the..."

Jim cut him off, "Scotty! Where's Spock?"

"Still in the volcano, sir." Scotty sadly replied.

Leo and Jim hurried up to the bridge, Sadie stood up from the chair announcing, "Captain on the bridge!"

"Lieutenant, do we have an open channel to Mr. Spock?" Jim asked Nyota right away.

Sadie turned to Leo leaning into him, he wrapped his arm around her placing a quick kiss onto her forehead. Sadie was happy, things between them were being mended, they were back together and she swore to herself to never speak of the time they were apart. Leo knew very little, they had broken up due to the things he had said, and Sadie had a fling with a Starfleet officer several months later but it ended the moment Leo had come to her apologizing.

Sadie was brought back to the moment by Nyota replying to Jim, "The heat's frying his comms, but we still have contact."

"Spock?" Jim called out his first officer's name.

"I have activated the device, Captain." Spock replied, "When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert."

"Yeah, and that's gonna render him inert!" Leo pointed out.

Jim asked, "Do we have use of the transporters?"

"Negative, sir," Sadie replied knowing the science behind it all, the magnetic fields wouldn't allow it. "Not with these magnetic fields."

"I need to beam Spock back to the ship," Jim said, "Give me one way to do it."

"Maybe if we had a direct line of sight," Chekov said, "If we got closer..."

However he was cut off by Scotty, "Hold on, wee man! You're talking about an active volcano! Sir, if that thing erupts, I cannae guarantee we can withstand the heat!"

Sulu nodded stepping in, "I don't know that we can maintain that kind of altitude."

"Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud," Spock spoke up, "but the Enterprise is too large. If utilized in a rescue effort, it would be revealed to the indigenous species."

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there has got to be an exception." Jim said not wanting to lose one of his best friends.

"None. Such action violates the Prime Directive." Spock answered.

"Shut up, Spock!" Leo yelled out his grip tightening on Sadie, "We're trying to save you, damn it!"

"Doctor, the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few."

"Spock, we're talking about your life!" Sadie yelled out.

"The rule cannot be broken..." Spock managed to get out before his comms were completed fried.

"Spock!" Jim yelled out before ordering, "Try to get him back online."

"90 seconds to detonations," Sadie read out from her communicator screen.

"If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?" Jim asked looking at Leo.

"He'd let you die," Leo answered gruffly.

Jim couldn't let that happen, Prime Directive or not, he was going to save Spock's life, the other man deserved that and he couldn't lose a crew member. Soon they were rising out of the sea and heading to towards the volcano, he gave the order and they beamed Spock out of there, Jim and Leo rushing down to the transporter pad to check on the Vulcan.

"Spock!" Jim called out, "You all right?"

"Captain, you let them see our ship," Spock replied simply.

Leo rolled his eyes, "He's fine."

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Nyota called down to Jim.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Jim answered.

"Is Commander Spock on board, sir?"

"Safely and soundly."

"Please notify him that his device has successfully detonated." Nyota replied throwing down her ear piece. Sadie went over to the younger woman hugging her, Nyota hugged back whispering 'thank you'.

"You hear that? Congratulations, Spock. You just saved the world," Jim smiled.

"You violated the Prime Directive," Spock frowned.

"Oh, come on, Spock. They saw us. Big deal."

~Few Days Later~

Sadie woke up rolling over to look at Leo that was the best thing about being together again; she had missed sleeping in the same bed as him. Being in his arms was the best sleep she could get, being back in his arms was the best.

She laid there watching him for a few minutes until Leo began to stir, without opening his eyes he said, "Darling why must you be watching me this damn early?"

Sadie grinned, "Your eyes aren't open you don't know what time it is."

"Computer time," Leo ordered.

Sadie chuckled as the computer read out, "It is 8:45 a.m."

"Yeah it's damn early," Leo growled out opening his eyes and pinning Sadie to the bed, Sadie smiled as Leo smiled down at her, "I've missed you darling. I'm sorry for everything."

Sadie's smile grew as she kissed Leo, "I'm sorry too, things were hard between us we both made mistakes and we're going to fix it."

Leo nodded kissing her back, "Sounds good. Tonight I'm going to take you out for a nice dinner before we're sent back off to space."

Sadie beamed, "I can't wait."

Then her comm started going off, she sighed, "I need to take that."

Leo shook his head, "No pretend you're still asleep."

"I can't," Sadie replied, "it could be important and I don't wanna get into trouble."

Leo sighed nodding and rolled off of her, Sadie reached and grabbed her comm looking at the message, it was from Chris telling her to meet him in her office in 20 minutes or else.

She sighed, "I gotta get going the old coot wants to see me in 2o minutes."

Leo chuckled, "If he heard you say that."

Sadie grinned, "I call him worse to his face."

Leo shook his head, "Try not to take too long, I do have plans for us."

Sadie smiled, "I'll hurry I promise." She then got out of bed and began gathering clothes to change and cleanup so she could go and meet Chris, wondering what he wanted.

 _A/N:_

 _And there's chapter one! I hope it was good, I want to start off by Sadie and Leo trying to mend their relationship, but I promise things are going to get messy._

 _Let me know what everyone thinks I'm really excited to start this story._

 _Savannah_


	3. Chapter 2: Vulcans Right?

Chapter Two: Vulcans Right?

Sadie reached Chris's office just in time to see Jim leaving, he looked very upset, Sadie raised an eyebrow, "Jim what's wrong?"

"They took the ship away from me," Jim said eyes downwards.

"Fuck," Sadie said, "Okay I'm going to talk to Pike to see what's going on. I'll come and get you in a while."

Jim nodded going off. Sadie couldn't believe it; Jim would be going back to the academy if they took the ship away from him, meaning their family would be torn apart. Who would be taking command of the ship then she wondered?

She knocked on Chris door and was told to come in, she walked in to see Chris leaning against his desk, "I guess you ran into your brother did he tell you?"

"Yeah," Sadie nodded, "he did. Who's getting the ship?"

"I am," Chris replied, "he's supposed to go back to the academy, if he does your becoming my First Officer."

"Wait what?" Sadie said shocked, "No Chris I'm not First Officer material."

He chuckled, "Yes you are, you can't tell anyone but Spock is being sent over to the U.S.S. Bradbury, however I'm going to try and keep your brother on the ship."

"Get them to let him be your First Officer," Sadie begged, "Jim needs this ship he can't go back to the academy."

Chris nodded, "I know, honestly I want you both on my ship, I'd kill to have you both as First Officers, but it's not allowed. If you really don't want the position I'll try and get your brother as my First Officer, if they don't allow it you're stuck with it."

"I'm okay with that," Sadie said and she was, she liked being the ship psychologist and whatever else was needed, that was what she had trained for.

Chris smiled, "Alright well I have a meeting here in a few that I need to get to you. Oh and Admiral Marcus was looking for you earlier."

Sadie froze, no that wasn't good, Chris frowned, "Is everything okay?"

Sadie forced a smile on her face, "Yeah everything is fine, I'll find him and see what he needed, better get to your office."

She then turned and walked out of the room before anymore could be said, she headed down to the lobby of the headquarters building. Where on the TV was a live viewing of London, she froze seeing that an explosion had happened. No, this couldn't be happening, someone had bombed the archive building, at least to the public eye, but to her and few others it was the top secrete base.

Sadie knew who had done it, than she heard her PADD go off with a message. With dread filling her stomach she opened the message and it read:

 _I'm on my way. I will get my crew back Maria; try to not be around Admiral Marcus when I come as I will make him pay. Come with me and you will be safe I promise you._

 _~Khan_

Sadie sat down shaking in a chair, her breathing becoming unsteady. All around her Starfleet was moving, a session would be called to order soon, within the day. All the Captain's and First Officers of ships along with Admiral Marcus would be in the meeting room.

Suddenly her eyes went wide, Khan would attack the meeting room, she had to find Marcus now!

She ran from the lobby trying to locate the Admiral, there he was standing in his office door giving orders; Sadie called out to him, "Admiral Marcus!"

He looked up and nodded, "Kirk my office now."

She hurried into his office as he finished his orders by sending the Lieutenants away, he came in shutting his door behind him, "Did you know?!"

Sadie shook her head holding out her PADD, "Not until it happened, he sent me that right after everything had gone on the TVs."

Marcus looked at the PADD, "Damnit!"

"That's the first time he's contacted me since I left sir," Sadie said taking back her PADD, "we always knew he wanted his crew back. And me since I look like his dead wife."

Marcus nodded, "I don't think he'll attack the meeting, not if you're in there, he won't risk harming you."

"Sir please you can't have the meet-" Sadie started but was cut off.

"Enough Kirk, you'll get the information needed for the meeting, stay in the building though," Marcus said.

Sadie nodded leaving sick to her stomach, Marcus was going to use her as a shield against Khan, she wondered what lies he would tell at the meeting about the man since very few people knew the truth. Most had been killed by Marcus to protect his secrete, the only reason Sadie was alive was because of Khan, she was grateful for that fact but it also terrified her.

She headed to the café deciding to get food in her, while waiting on her order she sat down and messaged Leo on her PADD, she was on orders from Marcus to stay locked down in the building. Leo was upset but glad she was safe, he told her to keep messaging him as if one Starfleet building would be attacked who knew if other buildings would be attacked.

Sadie felt terrible, she wished she could tell Leo everything, if Marcus found out Leo would be killed, probably Sadie as well, Khan be damned.

Sadie knew it would be awhile but she decided it was time to message Marcus, maybe butter him up for Chris to get Jim as his First Officer. After the message sent she spent most of the day messaging Leo and Lissath, Leo was just spending the day at their apartment glad to be at home and not living with Jim.

~A Few Hours Later~

Finally Sadie got the message to report to the meeting in 20 minutes. She sighed getting up and leaving the café, she made it to the meeting room 10 minutes early as she took her time as she didn't want to go in the first place.

She sighed finding her seat as others started trickling in, she nodded at Spock who seemed surprised to see her there and so close to the Admiral's chair.

Finally everyone was there and Marcus came in, they all stood for him as he was announced, "AdmiraI Marcus, sir."

"Thank you for convening on such short notice. Be seated," Marcus said and everyone sat, he continued, "By now, some of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damned hole in the ground, 42 men and women are dead. 1 hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer, who confessed to carrying out this attack, that he was being forced to do it by this man, Commander John Harrison. He's one of our own. And he is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons unknown, John Harrison has just declared a one-man war against Starfleet. And under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. You here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the region, along with someone who worked with Commander Harrison. And in the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down. This is a manhunt, pure and simple, so let's get to work."

Sadie bit the inside of her cheek, this bastard was telling lies, and then he went and threw her under the bus! She saw Jim and Spock's eyes trained to her after Marcus said what he did. She could feel the stares of many others in the room, and she knew what they were thinking, what if she helped him? What if she's a traitor as well?

Sadie then spoke up with the information she had been working on, "Earth's perimeter sensors have not detected any warp signatures leaving the system, so we know he can't be far."

Marcus nodded, "You will park your ships in a blockade formation then deploy search vehicles and landing parties to run down every lead. This man has shown willingness to kill innocent people, so the rules of engagement are simple. If you come across this man and fear for your life or the lives of those nearby, you are authorized to use deadly force on sight."

Sadie looked up from the PADD as Marcus said, "Chris? Everything okay there?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Kirk is just acclimating to his new position as First Officer," Chris replied, and Sadie hoped that Jim had figured something out, she still didn't like this. Even before coming up here she had put security on standby, she knew Khan far better than Marcus did. The man was on a mission and would not stop until it was complete.

"You got something to say, Kirk, say it," Marcus said, "Tomorrow's too late."

"I'm fine," Jim said, "sir. My apologies."

"Spit it out, son. Don't be shy." Marcus replied.

"Why the archive?" Jim asked, "All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

That fucker would listen to Jim but not her! Jim was saying what she had to Marcus earlier, "The beginning of what, Mr. Kirk?"

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather captains and first officers at Starfleet H.Q., right here in this room."

Spock nodded speaking up, "It is curious Harrison would commandeer a jumpship without warp capabilities..."

That's when they all heard it, a ship rising up to the room, Sadie couldn't breathe she was frozen in fear and shock. Khan was there, his message had been true. She saw his face and saw the frown when he spotted her.

"Clear the room!" Jim shouted as Khan began shooting, Sadie was knocked down and shaken out of her terror by looking up into Spock's face.

He nodded pulling her behind a table, "Get out of this room the moment you can."

Sadie gave a slight smile pulling Spock into a quick peck, "Be careful with whatever you do."

Spock gave a curt nod and Sadie peeked around the table, she knew if Khan would see her, with her long blonde hair there was no one else in the room like that, if he really wanted her he would avoid her. She took a deep breath and stood up, sure enough he began firing everywhere but around her, she shook her head and ran out of the room her braid flying behind her.

She looked to her side and saw Jim shooting at him from a side, she was going to piss Khan off with this next decision, but Sadie ran after her brother pointing to the ship, "Look if we can get that to go out we can take his ship down."

Jim nodded and looked behind him where a fire hose was, Jim went to it and Sadie ran back to the room needing to help now that she was out of her shock.

She watched from the doorway to see Chris be shot, "CHRIS!" She yelled out running to him with Spock, together they pulled their former Captain out of the room onto a couch in the hallway, Sadie watched crying, she saw where he had been hit, with a phaser he wouldn't heal from that.

Sadie heard Khan's ship start to die; she stood up going into the room as he stopped shooting. She smiled seeing Jim had killed the jumpship, she watched eyes widening as Khan used something to beam out of the ship eyes locked onto her as much as he could as his ship spun down to the ground crashing.

She heard Jim say her name, she turned and rushed into his arms hugging him, "Are you okay? There's blood on you!"

Sadie looked down to her side where there was blood on her, she nodded, "I must have gotten nicked in the chaos I'm okay." Her eyes went wide, "Chris!"

Then turning and running back out to the hallway where Chris laid, Spock performing a mind meld with him, Sadie dropped to her knees next to the men. Shaking her head, "Chris please stay with us."

She watched crying as the light went out of his eyes; she laid her head on his chest as the man who had been a father to her died. She had to figure out where Khan went, she was going to make him pay for all of this.

Who knew what else he would do, he wanted his crew, he would do anything to get them, and her as well. He had to be stopped and Sadie would do anything to do it, she had to protect her family.

 _A/N:  
Alright there's chapter two! I hope it was good. Between the time the Enterprise was taken away from Jim to the meeting because of the attack from Khan I sped that up a bit. Was just a lot of time there and I feel like it fits. _

_Thank you to TitanXyz and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 for reviewing, please feel free to review and leave any tips or suggestions of things you'd like to see._

 _Next chapter things will be getting rocky between Sadie and everyone so be ready!_

 _Oh and I realize I never really said what Sadie looked like, but as I was writing it hit me I kept picturing her to have long blonde hair, she'd be taller. Then it really hit me, I was picturing Margot Robbie. So that's what our lovely Kirk looks like!_

 _Savannah_


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge

Chapter Three: Revenge

Sadie was with Leo, as her ships doctor he was checking her over, "Honey you got real lucky, you were barely hit by that phaser. God I was so scared."

Sadie smiled pulling Leo into a gentle kiss, "I was scared to, and I never would have thought John would have defected like that." She was proud of herself for calling Khan by his fake name; she couldn't clue anyone into the truth for fear of safety.

"Wait," Leo pulled away frowning, "that's the guy from when we were broke up isn't it?"

Sadie nodded, thinking back to that time.

~Nine Months Ago~

"Khan I have a file for you to look over," Sadie said looking at the man across from her. She slid the PADD over to him across the table, "Admiral Marcus has created a persona for you, you will go by the name of John Harrison, and you are a Commander here in Starfleet."

Khan grinned, "So much trouble, don't you agree Maria?"

Sadie sighed, "Khan for the last time I am not Maria, I am not your wife. My name is Sadie Georgina Kirk, I was born May 31st, 2226."

Khan reached out taking Sadie's hand into his own, "Sadie, you are my beloved Maria reborn again. You look just like her, you are as fiery as she was, and the only difference is you put up with far less than she did. Where she was submissive you are dominant, I must say I enjoy it much more."

Sadie pulled back in shock, "Khan please doesn't."

"Yes, you are still recovering from your break up, three months ago you found me." Khan pointed out, "Give me one night and I will make you mine."

"You won't stop until you have that night will you?" Sadie asked.

Khan nodded, "Correct."

Sadie sighed, "Fine one night, that's all you get to prove why I should try anything with you."

The one night ended with Sadie and Khan in bed together, and their relationship lasted nearly six months, until one day Sadie couldn't take it anymore. That and Leo came to London in tears, they were both a mess but they would work on it.

~Present~

"Sadie?"

Sadie shook her head looking at Leo, "Sorry babe, I got lost in a train of thought."

Leo nodded kissing her forehead, "It's okay, with everything going on its going to happen. We should probably get moving though we've got stuff to do.

Sadie looked at Leo, "I'm going to find him and kill him."

Leo frowned, "Darling don't say that, words like that can get you into trouble."

"I don't care," Sadie said and she meant it, "John killed Chris, he killed friends of mine over at the archive. I would of let him live but he killed Chris Leo, he killed the only father I had left."

Sadie began crying and Leo quickly took her into his arms, "Shh its okay honey, I've got you." He knew her worries; Harrison was going after innocents, whatever he wanted whoever was in the way he didn't care as long as he got to the end point. "I promise you the ones you love will be safe, we're all going to be okay."

Sadie nodded sniffling, "Thank you Leo, I love you so much."

Leo smiled hugging her tighter, "I love you too." It was the first time since Nero that they had said those words.

Sadie pulled away, "Leo something tells me John went somewhere we can't go, it would make sense, run to where the Federation can't go after him."

Leo nodded, "I know but there's not much we can do. Everything is a mess right now; a lot of people are dead. All we can do is wait, come on lets go to bed."

Sadie nodded her body now tired, as she was mentally and emotionally exhausted. She followed him into the bedroom allowing him to help her undress before sliding under the sheets quickly falling asleep once Leo climbed into bed behind her wrapping his arms around her.

~The Next Day~

Sadie woke up to her PADD going off; Marcus wanted her in his office as soon as possible. She looked around and Leo was already out of bed cooking breakfast by the smells. Sadie got out of bed and began getting ready for the day, she dressed in her casual uniform and heading into the kitchen, "Hey honey I have to go and see Marcus, he's wanting me right away."

Leo turned around and Sadie couldn't help but look her boyfriend over, shirtless and cooking made that Southern gentleman look extra good. He shook his head, "Damn man can't leave us alone for one day I'm nowhere near done with food."

Sadie went up and kissed him, "I'll be back as soon as possible, I'll eat when I'm back I promise."

Leo smiled against her lips, "Good as your doctor I demand it."

Sadie laughed, "Yes Doctor McCoy, whatever you say. I'll be back soon."

She then turned and headed out of their apartment, it didn't take her to long to get to headquarters where she quickly found Marcus. He took her into an empty room shutting the door, "I'm reinstating your brother as the Captain of the Enterprise. Khan is on Kronos, I want that man dead do you understand?"

Sadie nodded, "Yes sir I do, I want him dead too."

Marcus nodded, "Good do everything in your power to make sure that happens, whatever you do don't let the crew talk to him, if they find out the truth, well that won't be good for you will it?"

Sadie swallowed hard, "Yes sir I understand."

Marcus smiled, "Good girl, dismissed."

Sadie turned and stalked out of the room, she was fuming. Marcus was the lowest of the low, he was a fucking bastard. If she didn't like Carol, her life and her job so much she might just make an attempt on his life. Before she could exit the building she got another notification on her PADD about the crew needing to gather their things as they had a mission. She snorted, Marcus wasn't having any time wasted on covering his ass, when all this was over maybe she could take him down, just needed the right plans to do so…

~Twenty Minutes Later~

Sadie hurried onto the shuttle seeing Leo pull out things to examine Jim, she snorted going to sit by him, "Let me guess he refused his exam."

Leo grinned at her, "Not everyone can be as good of a patient as you darling."

Sadie grinned as Jim made a disgusted face, "That's disgusting, I'm happy you two are back together and Leo isn't on my couch anymore, but seriously I don't want to hear innuendos between you two."

Spock then began talking again, "As I am again your First Officer, it is now my duty to strongly object to our mission parameters."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Of course it is."

"There is no Starfleet regulation that condemns a man to die without a trial," however Spock kept going, "something you

and Admiral Marcus are forgetting. Also, preemptively firing torpedoes at the Klingon homeworld goes against..."

Jim cut him off, "You yourself said the area's uninhabited. There's only gonna be one casualty. And in case you weren't listening, our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet regulation."

"Wait a minute. We're firing torpedoes at the Klingons?" Leo said.

Sadie froze, "Jim how many torpedoes?"

Jim shrugged, "72 I think."

Sadie's eyes went wide, holy shit, Khan hid them inside the torpedoes he made, those torpedoes were really chambers for his crew.

"Regulations aside, this action is morally wrong," Spock pointed out.

"Regulations aside, pulling your ass out of a volcano was morally right. And I didn't win any points for that."

"Whoa, Jim, calm down," Leo warned as Jim's levels began to rise.

"I'm not gonna take ethics lessons from a robot!"

"Reverting to name-calling suggests that you are defensive and therefore find my opinion valid."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion. Bones, get that thing off my face."

"Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons and it is, by its very definition, immoral. Perhaps you should take the requisite time to arrive at this conclusion for yourself."

Just then Carol showed up making Sadie raise an eyebrow, "Captain Kirk. Science Officer Wallace. I've been assigned

to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus. These are my transfer orders."

Spock seemed offended, "You requested an additional science officer, Captain?"

"I wish I had," Jim said before beginning to read Carol's orders. Sadie shook her head; this girl did not get permission from her father. If Marcus knew she was here well they wouldn't be going anywhere, " 'Lieutenant Carol Wallace.' 'Doctorate in applied physics' 'specializing in advanced weaponry.' Impressive credentials."

"Thank you," Carol smiled.

"But redundant now that I am back aboard the Enterprise," Spock said slightly jealous of Jim and this woman.

"And yet, the more the merrier," Jim grinned at his best friend. "Have a seat, Doctor."

"Thank you," Carol smiled sitting down then looking at Sadie with pleading eyes to keep quiet about this. Sadie grinned and nodded, they would talk later.

"Shuttle crew, stand by for liftoff," the pilot said.

Sadie sat back, nervous for this journey.

 _A/N:_

 _Wow! Two chapters in one day, well kinda, I feel good! Then again I'm not tired it's currently 12:13 a.m. on 9/1/16. My husband is sick so I've been taking care of him, I may start on Chapter 4 but I'm not sure yet._

 _Okay so if you didn't notice I just up'ed the rating to 'M', which is for cussing only I don't I'll get into much more than that. I hope I'm doing good, with the flashback I hope I made Khan seem like Khan, in the movie they didn't explore him like they could of._

 _So I've been trying to keep the chapters to 9-11 pages so I can attempt to drag this out a bit longer. Also you may see more flashbacks so I can get the whole story in, if unable to do it though I will be doing side stories I have decided it, you'll see a bit of EVERYTHING I didn't get into my main stories so I'm very excited about that._

 _As always please let me know what you think, I mean it please guys give me something more than "That was good" it would make me very happy._

 _Alright I'll let you all go for now!_

 _Love,_

 _Savannah_


	5. Chapter 4: Let's Ride

Chapter Four: Let's Ride

Sadie got onto the Enterprise to hear Scotty yelling about something, she shook her head following Jim, Spock, Leo and Carol over to the man.

"No! I'm not signing anything! Now, get these bloody things

off my ship! Captain!"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Scott?" Jim asked as their group stopped at him

"Aye, sir. I was just explaining to this gentleman that I cannae authorize any weapons on board this ship without knowing what's inside them."

Spock spoke up, "Mr. Scott raises yet another point..."

However Jim cut him off, "Report to the bridge."

"Captain." Spock nodded leaving, Sadie shook her head, those two were going to drive her insane.

Jim turned back to Scotty, "Mr. Scott, I understand your concerns, but we need these torpedoes on board."

"Due respect, sir, but photon torpedoes run on fuel. Now, I cannae detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments

on these torpedoes because it's shielded. Now, I asked for

the specifications, but he said..." Scotty said waiting for the man to answer as he pointed at him over his shoulder.

"It's classified."

"It's classified. So I said, 'No specs, no signature!'" Scotty kept going.

"Captain," Sulu said appearing above them, "Flight check's complete. We're good to go, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu," Jim said nodding.

"Yes, sir," Sulu said walking away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, sir," Scotty said before walking away, "I have a warp core to prime. Get down!"

"Jim, your vitals are way off," Leo tried.

"Report to the med bay," Jim said before going after Scotty, "Scotty!"

Sadie flashed a smile at Leo before rushing after Jim, "Jim wait just a minute."

Jim turned, "Sadie I really don't have time for this."

Sadie shook her head, "Please listen to Scotty, those torpedoes are no good."

Jim frowned he knew his sister, and ever since she went to London something was different about her. She was hiding something from them all, "Sadie what are you keeping from me?"

Sadie shook her head, "I'm sorry Jim I can't, I have to protect you all."

Jim's face went hard, "Report to the bridge."

Sadie sighed nodding, "Yes Captain."

However she only went far enough so she could hear the conservation between Jim and Scotty.

"I need you to approve those weapons."

"Do you know what this is, Captain?"

"I don't have time for a lecture, Scotty."

"Do you know what this is?"

"It's a warp core."

"It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen. A subtle shift in magnetic output from, say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload could set off a chain reaction which would kill every living thing on this ship. Letting those torpedoes on board the Enterprise is the last straw!"

"What was the first straw?"

"What was the... There are plenty of straws. How about Starfleet confiscating my transwarp equation? And now some madman's using it to hop across the galaxy! Where do you think he got it from?"

"We have our orders, Scotty!"

"That's what scares me. This is clearly a military operation. Is that what we are now? 'Cause I thought we were explorers."

"Sign for the torpedoes, that's an order."

"Right, well, you leave me no choice but to resign my duties."

"Come on, Scotty."

"You're giving me no choice, sir. I will not stand by... You're not giving me much of a choice."

"Will you just make an exception and sign..."

"Do you accept my resignation or not?"

"I do! I do. You are relieved, Mr. Scott."

"Jim, for the love of God, do not use those torpedoes," Scotty said softly before walking away. Sadie stood there frozen in shock before shaking herself out of it and hurrying up to the bridge, she took her position by the Captain's chair checking on everything going on around the ship.

A few minutes later Jim and Nyota came out of the lift together, Jim said something to Spock before it was announced, "Captain on the bridge!"

Jim went over to Chekov, "Mr. Chekov. You've been shadowing Mr. Scott. You are familiar with the engineering systems of this ship?"

"Affirmative sir," Chekov nodded.

"Good. You're my new Chief. Go put on a red shirt."

Chekov looked terrified as he nodded, "Aye, Captain." He then got up and left the bridge to go and take his new spot. Sadie shook her head going to Chekov's spot, she could handle it and that was part of the reason why she was on the bridge.

"Retract all moorings, Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered.

"Yes, sir. Docking cIamps 1, 2, and 3 are reIeased. AII moorings retracted."

"Lieutenant Uhura," Jim said turning to Nyota, "open a shipwide channel."

"Yes, sir," she replied doing as she was ordered.

"Mr. Chekov," Jim asked coming down to the young man, "how we Iooking down there?"

"All systems nominal, Captain," Chekov answered.

"Copy that."

"Warp available at your command."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. All right. Let's ride."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

"Channel open, sir," Nyota announced.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend, is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected," Jims said, "Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out war. I will personally lead a landing party to an abandoned city on the surface of Kronos where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth so he can face judgment for his actions. All right. Let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out."

Sadie closed her eyes, Jim was going against Marcus, she was so worried, she knew Marcus had something up his sleeve but what she was unsure. She didn't know everything the bastard had planned, she only knew enough to be Khan's handler.

"Captain, I believe you have made the right decision," Spock said coming up to Jim, "If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team."

"You? Happy?" Jim was surprised.

"I was simply attempting to use your vernacular to convey an idea."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

~Twenty Minutes Later~

Everything was going well, and then suddenly the ship dropped out of wrap factor, everyone was jerked forward.

Sulu announced, "Engineering manually dropped us out of warp, sir."

Jim commed down to Chekov, "Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship?"

"Sorry, sir. I don't know what happened! The core overheated. I had to activate the emergency stop. It must be a coolant leak. I need time to find it. Sorry, Captain," Chekov said rushing around.

"Damn it. Mr. Sulu, time to our destination."

"20 minutes, sir. That's 20 minutes in enemy space we weren't counting on."

"All right. We better hop to it," Jim said, "Where's Spock?"

"Here, Captain," Spock announced showing up.

"You're coming with me to Kronos," Jim then turned to Nyota, "Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?"

"It's rusty, but it's good," Nyota replied.

Jim nodded, "Good, you're coming, too. This isn't going to be a problem, is it, you two working together?"

"Absolutely not." Nyota replied.

Whereas Spock replied with, "Unclear."

"I'll meet you in the shuttle bay." Jim said shaking his head.

Sadie hurried over to her brother, "Take me with you, I know him I may be able to get him to surrender without a fight."

Jim looked her over before nodding, "Alright. Go change and get down to the shuttle bay."

Sadie nodded hurrying off to change into something so that if they were caught they wouldn't be tied to the Federation. She was thrilled Jim agreed to let her go with, without her there Khan might kill one of them, even with the torpedoes being on the ship.

Before she could get to far though Leo grabbed her arm pulling her close, he looked down at her, "Be careful understand me darling?"

Sadie smiled nodding, "I always am honey. I gotta go Jim really does need me there."

Leo nodded kissing her quickly and letting her go, he turned to Jim, "Jim, you're not actually going down there, are you? You don't rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat tire."

"I'm sure engineering will have us all patched up by the time we get back. Isn't that right, Mr. Chekov?" Jim replied finishing by comming down to Chekov.

"Yes, Captain." Chekov answered, "I'II do my best, sir."

"Mr. Sulu, you have the comm," Jim said turning to Sulu, "Once we're en route, I want you to transmit a targeted comm burst to Harrison's location. You tell him you have a bunch of real big torpedoes pointed at his head and if he doesn't play nice, you're not afraid to use them. Is that a problem?"

"No, sir. I've just never sat in the chair before." Sulu replied.

"You're gonna do great," Jim said before turning and walking away.

"Jim! Wait!" Leo said hurrying after him, "You just sat that man down at a high-stakes poker game with no cards and told him to bluff. Now Sulu's a good man, but he is no captain."

"For the next 2 hours, he is," Jim replied, "And enough with the metaphors, all right? That's an order." He turned to Sulu again, "Mr. Sulu, make sure that K'normian ship is ready to fly."

Sulu nodded going to the Captain's chair and sitting down, "Acting Captain Sulu to Shuttle Bay 2. Please have the trade ship we confiscated during the Mudd incident last month fueled and flight ready. Captain Kirk is en route to you now."

Sadie got down to the shuttle to see Jim talking with a couple of Lieutenants, "Lieutenants, lose the red shirts. You are K'normian arms dealers. Put those on."

"Sir?" One of them questioned as they took the shirts.

"Look, if this thing goes south, there can be nothing tying us to Starfleet. Unless of course you want to start a war, Mr. Hendorff."

"No, sir." Both the security officers replied.

"Good. Me, neither." Jim nodded.

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys here's chapter four! I hope you all liked it, I don't have much to say expect: Things are about to go down! I think I have a good twist up my sleeve that no one will expect. Also after Khan is captured you will get to see into the relationship he has with Sadie, and let me tell you no one is going to be happy._

 _Alright love you all!_

 _Savannah_


	6. Chapter 5: Capture

Chapter Five: Capture

Sadie was nervous; this was the first time in months that she would actually be face to face with Khan. She could only hope that her family came out of this alright.

"I am detecting a single life sign in the Ketha Province," Spock said after a few minutes as they entered the planet's atmosphere, "Given the information provided by Mr. Scott, this is most likely John Harrison."

Jim nodded, coming back to the ship, "Mr. Sulu, I think we found our man. You let him know you mean business."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu replied before sending the message to Khan, "Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S. Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You have 2 minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail."

Sadie was impressed, Sulu would be an amazing Captain, he certainly had the balls for it.

Leo shook his head, "Mr. Sulu, remind me never to piss you off."

"We will arrive at Harrison's location in 3 minutes, Captain. It is unlikely that he will come willingly. I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us at 91.6%," Spock said.

"Fantastic," Jim muttered.

Sadie shook her head, "Once he sees me and hears what I have to say he'll come a lot easier."

Then Nyota muttered under her breath, "Good thing you don't care about dying."

Spock frowned, "I am sorry, Lieutenant. I could not hear what you said."

Nyota shook her head, "I didn't say anything." Then stopped and said, "Actually, I'd be happy to speak if you're willing to listen to me."

"Guys..." Jim tried but was just spoken over.

"Lieutenant, I would prefer to discuss this in private."

"You'd prefer not to discuss this at all."

"Our current circumstances..."

Jim tried again, "Are you really gonna do this right now?"

"What never seems to require your undivided focus..."

Nyota glanced back at Jim, "I'm sorry, Captain, just 2 seconds."

"Okay." He sighed.

"is us."

Sadie couldn't help but smile as Nyota and Spock were having it out right here and now, it wasn't the best timing but it really put to ease the situation.

"At that volcano, you didn't give a thought to us. What it would do to me if you died, Spock. You didn't feel anything. You didn't care. And I'm not the only one who's upset with you. The Captain is, too," Nyota ranted.

"No, no, no. Don't drag me into this." Jim said shaking his head.

Sadie nodded, "She is right though Spock."

"Your suggestion that I do not care about dying is incorrect. A sentient being's optimal chance at maximizing their utility

is a long and prosperous life."

"Great," Jim said, "Not exactly a love song, Spock."

"You misunderstand," Spock kept going on, "It is true I chose not to feel anything upon realizing that my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt at the moment of his passing. Anger. Confusion. Loneliness. Fear. I had experienced those feelings before, multiplied exponentially

on the day my planet was destroyed. Such a feeling is something I choose never to experience again. Nyota, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. Well, I assure you, the truth is precisely the opposite."

Sadie froze when alarms started blaring as they were hit with phasers, "We are being pursued by a D-4 class Klingon vessel."

"I thought this sector was abandoned!" Jim exclaimed.

"It must be a random patrol," Nyota said.

"Hold on!" Jim yelled out beginning to fly away from the patrol, the shuttle had no offensive measures so they would have to go on defensive.

"This ship has no offensive capabilities," Spock spoke saying what Sadie had just thought.

"It's got us. Give me all 6 fuel cells," Jim ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Sadie replied. "Damn it! They're closing fast, bearing 285!"

"All right, there! There!" Jim yelled out looking ahead at a narrow canyon. "We can lose them there."

"If you are suggesting that we utilize the passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit," Spock said.

"We'll fit."

"Captain, we will not fit."

"We'll fit, we'll fit!" Sadie and Jim both yelled out, Sadie's yell more of a prayer.

Sure enough they bounced through the walls of the structure, Sadie holding on with everything she had.

When they made it out the other side Jim grinned, "I told you we'd fit."

"I am not sure that qualifies." Spock said.

"Any sign of them?" Jim asked.

"No. Which worries me." Sadie replied.

"We lost them!" Jim grinned.

"Or they're jamming our scanners," Nyota said.

"Or we lost them," Jim said again as a prayer.

Suddenly they were surrounded again and over speakers the Klingon's were speaking. Nyota turned in her chair, "They're ordering us to land. Captain, they're gonna want to know why we're here. And they're gonna torture us. Question us. And they're gonna kill us."

"So we come out shooting," Jim said.

"We're outnumbered, outgunned," Sadie pointed out.

"There's no way we survive if we attack first," Nyota nodded she got out of her chair going over to Jim, "You brought me here because I speak Klingon. Then let me speak Klingon."

Jim nodded landing the shuttle, Nyota stepped out and Sadie watched her phaser in hand, "This isn't going to work."

"It is our only logical option," Spock replied, "And if you interrupt her now, you will not only incur the wrath of the Klingons but that of Lieutenant Uhura as well."

Jim finally couldn't take it, he went and got three phasers, giving one to Spock and the other security officer and keeping the third to himself.

Sadie didn't have a good feeling as she moved near the door with Mr. Henderson; she nodded at him and peeked out to watch Nyota and the Klingon's. She wished that she had gotten into Xenolinguistics, and then maybe she could be out there with her friend.

After a minute what appeared to be the leader grabbed Nyota by the neck lifting her from the ground. Sadie shot up, she was watching closely, she was ready to run out and start fighting. Khan should be in the nearby area so more than likely he was watching as well.

Sure enough as the Klingon started to pull a blade out of his boot someone began shooting, he was there, Sadie ran out of the ship ignoring the cry of her name from Spock and her brother. She quickly began aiming and firing at the Klingons, honestly she wasn't sure if her phaser was set to stun or kill and at the moment she didn't care.

She watched as Nyota broke away from the shocked leader and grabbed his knife stabbing him in the thigh, Sadie ran up to her grabbing her handing her a phaser and began pulling her back to safety as she still shot at the Klingons.

Everyone split up to fight the Klingons and Sadie started going back towards Khan, she knew she'd be safer around him. A few minutes later she was surrounded by Klingons and in hand to hand combat with one of them when they were shot done by Khan; Sadie noticed Jim, Nyota and Spock were all standing in one spot watching.

She watched Khan as he removed his face mask and threw away his bigger gun jumping down from his perch. She hurried over to the group watching as Khan began stabbing the last of the Klingon's before coming over to them.

"Stand down." Spock ordered as Khan came closer to them.

"How many torpedoes?" He asked shooting the gun out of Spock's hands. "The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?" Khan asked again.

That's when Sadie truly knew it was his crew, "72. They are all there I promise you. Every single one of them."

He threw down his gun holding his hands to his side, "I surrender."

Spock picked the gun up aiming it at Khan.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender." Jim said standing up and going over to Khan beginning to hit the man, Khan stood there and took the beating Jim gave him.

"Captain!" Nyota yelled out trying to get Jim to stop.

Sadie knew he wouldn't stop, she ran up to her brother as he was exhausting himself, she pulled Jim away, "Stop. Please just stop."

Khan looked at Jim and mockingly called him, "Captain."

He looked at her nodding and panting before turning away, "Cuff him."

Sadie pulled out her cuffs doing as her brother ordered. Everyone was further back than her so Khan leaned in brushing his lips against her ear, "I have missed you Sadie, and do they know the truth?"

Sadie pulled back flushed, "John don't not now."

Khan grinned, "Very well Miss Kirk."

 _A/N:_

 _There we go guys! Chapter five, I'm really kicking it, now tomorrow and Sunday as it's my mom's birthday Sunday and I'm going to see my family all weekend. But I'm going to try and get out another chapter tonight, and let me tell you things are going to get sticky in the next chapter!_

 _Savannah_


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Six: The Truth Comes Out

Sadie was part of the group that once back on the ship escorted Khan to the brig, once Jim stopped to comm Leo she stopped as well wondering what was up now, "Bones, meet me in the brig."

"Be right there," he replied.

"Lieutenant," Jim said turning to Nyota, "Contact Starfleet, let them know we have Harrison in custody, and we'll be on our way once the warp core is repaired."

"Yes, sir." Nyota nodded as Jim turned and began turning and walking away, Sadie going with him. He turned to his sister, "I'm going to clean up then head to the brig."

Sadie nodded, "I'm going to go straight down there, I know him and he needs to be watched. I can keep him calmer."

Jim nodded, "Probably a good idea, stay safe."

Sadie was sitting in the brig area with one officer when Jim, Leo and Spock all came in talking.

Leo went up to Khan opening up the little hole, "Put your arm through the hole. I'm gonna take a blood sample."

Khan did so with no emotion looking at Jim as he began talking, "Why aren't we moving, Captain? An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?"

Leo frowned, "How the hell do you know that?"

"Bones," Jim warned.

"I think you'd find my insight valuable, Captain." Khan said as he pulled his arm back in as Leo finished drawing blood.

"We good?" Jim asked wanting to be as far from the madman as he could get.

"Yeah," Leo nodded; he couldn't stand looking at the man. Knowing he had a relationship with Sadie and then everything he had done to his family, made him sick.

"Let me know what you find," Jim said nodding to the blood, Leo nodded hurrying off.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed," Khan yelled out, Sadie turned; he wouldn't reveal everything would he? Just like that?

"Captain," Spock spoke up, "I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you. I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further."

"Give me a minute," Jim ordered, Spock nodded leaving the area, Jim came over standing by Sadie. He looked at Khan, "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to end you! And the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So shut your mouth."

"Oh, Captain," Khan said fucking with Jim, "are you going to punch me again over and over till your arm weakens? Clearly you want to, so tell me, why did you allow me to live?"

"We all make mistakes," Jim stated.

"No. I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr. Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 23-17-46-11 . Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look. Or just ask your sister."

Khan nodded to Sadie who stood there with her eyes closer, "She could tell you as simply as the coordinates."

Jim frowned, "Give me one reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you 72," Khan replied, "And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up."

Jim grabbed Sadie and pulled her out of the area into an used room, "Talk now."

Tears began forming in her eyes, "Jim I can't I'm so sorry but I can't."

Jim frowned, "What do you mean you can't Sadie? Right now all of our lives are in danger because we're stuck here on the edge of Klingon space! Do you understand that?!"

"I do!" Sadie yelled out, "If I say anything first and people find out I'll be killed! I'll help open one of the torpedoes I can do that much."

Jim sighed, "Onto the bridge now."

Sadie followed Jim and awhile later everyone was gathered and talking, Leo frowned going off, "Are you out of your corn-fed mind? You're not actually going to listen to this guy? He killed Pike, he almost killed you, and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to."

Sadie frowned, but kept quiet as no one knew the conversation between her and Jim happened expect for him and her. Jim shook his head, "Why did he save our lives, Bones?"

"The Doctor does have a point, Captain," Spock said.

"Don't agree with me, Spock," Leo frowned, "It makes me very uncomfortable."

"Perhaps you, too, should learn to govern your emotions, Doctor. In this situation, logic dictates..."

"Logic? Oh, my God! There's a maniac trying to make us blow up our own damn ship and..." Leo started but was cut off by Jim.

"That's not it. I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. Look, we're gonna open a torpedo. The question is how."

"But, Jim, without Mr. Scott on board, who exactly is qualified to just pop open a 4-ton stick of dynamite?"

"The Admiral's daughter," Spock said, "appeared to have interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapons specialist. Perhaps she could be of some use."

Jim frowned confused, "What Admiral's daughter?"

"Carol Marcus," Spock replied.

"Your new science officer concealed her identity to board the ship," Sadie smiled glad Spock figured it out. After they boarded the ship Carol came to Sadie telling her everything she knew, Sadie told her some of the truth, only what Carol had figured out, which sadly wasn't much.

"When were you going to tell me that?" Jim asked feeling slight betrayed by his best friend and sister.

"When it became relevant. As it just did," Spock replied for his side.

Sadie shrugged, "She asked me not to, we are friends, that and if Admiral Marcus had found out she was on here there would be hell to pay. We're kinda safer with her on here."

Sadie looked at the men surrounding her, "There's a planetoid nearby we can land on though, we get Carol and Leo with me. We go down there and we open it, any problems you beam us up and leave the torpedo. John had to have known I would get near them one way or another so therefore we should be able to get into it and open it."

Spock frowned, "Why would he make it easy for you?

Leo grunted, "They had a thing a little while back from what I can tell he'd do anything it seems for her."

Sadie sighed, "Leo enough I get it you're jealous, I chose you didn't I?" Leo flushed and Sadie ignored it and turned to her brother, "We can do this if you'll let us. Carol is dying to get her hands on those missiles."

Jim nodded after a minute, "Alright I'll go and talk to her, you two get ready please."

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Jim commed down to Bones, he was helping out with the ladies and carrying things for them, "Bones, thanks for helping out. Dr. Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship. So Sadie was right on who she'd want."

"You know, when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo!" Leo groused out looking at Sadie, "That and it was just me and Sadie!"

"Dr. McCoy, may I remind you, you are not there to flirt," Jim said hating when he heard stuff like that between his sister and Leo.

"So how can these legendary hands help you, Dr. Marcus?"

"Bones!" Jim yelled out getting worried about Sadie now.

"To understand how powerful these weapons are, we need to open the warhead. To do that, we need to access the fuel compartment. Unfortunately for us, the warheads on these

weapons are live," Carol said looking at the torpedo placing things on it.

"Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency C-section on a pregnant Gorn. Octuplets. And let me tell you, those little bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on your missile.

Sadie kept on of Carol's way but was looking at the missile on her own, "It should be easy enough to disarm them."

After a minute Carol and Leo were on one side of the missile, Carol giving Leo orders, Sadie was on the other side watching and waiting. "Dr. McCoy, there's a bundle of fiber optic cables against the inner casing. You'll need to cut the 23rd wire down. Whatever you do, do not touch anything else. Do you understand?"

"Right. The thought never crossed my mind."

"Dr. McCoy, wait for my word. I'm rerouting the detonation processor. Are you ready?"

Sadie was getting really nervous as Leo replied, "And raring."

"Good luck," Sadie said making Leo glance up at her and grin.

Carol pressed a button making the torpedo arm itself.

"Sir, the torpedo just armed itself. The warhead's gonna detonate in 30 seconds, sir!" Sulu shouted out.

"What the hell happened? I can't get my arm out!" Leo said.

"Target their signal. Beam them back right now." Jim ordered.

"The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr. McCoy and the torpedo. We cannot beam back one without the other," Spock replied.

"Dr. Marcus, can you disarm it?" Jim asked Carol.

"I'm trying. I'm trying."

"Jim, get them the hell out of here!" Leo yelled out.

"No! If you beam us back, he dies!" Sadie yelled out as Carol ran over to her side together looking for a way to stop this. Carol unscrewed a piece of paneling looking for a wire to cut.

"Just let me do it!" Carol said.

"10. 9. 8."

"Standing by to transport Dr. Marcus and Sadie on your command, sir," Sulu said as Leo kept counting down.

"4. 3."

"SHIT!" Sadie yelled out pushing past Carol and ripping off a round piece with wires all over it, thankfully it disarmed the torpedo, Sadie ran over to Leo checking him over as it was announced on the ship.

"Deactivation successful, Captain."

"Dr. McCoy, are you all right?" Jim asked out, when he received no reply he yelled, "Bones!"

Leo had stood up with Sadie's help and together with Carol they looked into the open missile. Sadie's heart dropped as she saw one of Khan's crew members in a cryotube, "Jim. You're going to want to see this."

As soon as they had landed back on the ship Sadie had run off to the brig, she was freaking out. After seeing the man in the tube Leo began demanding answers from Sadie, answers she couldn't give, not yet at least.

So she went to the brig area to hide, staying out of sight from Khan as she didn't want to deal with him quite yet. It wasn't long until Jim and Spock stormed into the brig.

Jim went straight to Khan, "Why is there a man in that torpedo?'

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain. I put them there," Khan answered.

"Who the hell are you?" Jim asked.

"A remnant of a time long past," Khan answered.

He was cut off by Sadie coming up next to Jim, "He was genetically engineered to be superior to lead others to peace in a world at war."

Khan nodded, "But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space."

"We found his ship," Sadie sighed, "He was the only we woke up."

"I looked up 'John Harrison'. Until a year ago, he didn't exist," Jim said.

Khan began to stand, "John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity."

Sadie turned to her brother with tears in her eyes, "His name is Khan."

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a 300-year-old frozen man for help?" Jim asked, his sister was a traitor for going along with this.

"Because I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that he needed a warrior's mind. My mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?" Spock spoke up questioning.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless

in a fight, Mr. Spock."

"You... You can't even break a rule," Sadie stuttered out, "How would you be expected to break bone? Marcus used him to design weapons. To make his vision of a militarized Starfleet come true. One Romulan ship from the future attacked us, destroyed dozens of our ships, and demolished a planet. How long until someone else came after us was his thought?"

"He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about."

Sadie nodded, "The war he always wanted."

"No. No." Jim yelled out turning to Khan, "I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

"Marcus took my crew from me."

"You are a murderer!"

"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

"Jim I'm sorry," Sadie said tears in her eyes, "I had no choice, Marcus threated every one of you. If I didn't go along with this who know what would have happened to us?"

Jim shook his head turning away from his sister, "You hid it from us, and you didn't come to us for help. You had a relationship with this murderer!"

"I know I made mistakes," Sadie sobbed, "we all have I was his handler, I was in a bad place from Leo! I was messed up."

Khan shook his head, "While it may have been that way for her I truly have feelings for Sadie. She does not feel the same I would do anything for her, she is a part of my family now."

Sadie flushed unable to look away from the floor hearing Khan's confession. She had an idea he felt that way from him asking her to run with him and his crew all those months ago, but to really and truly hear it was another thing.

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys! I promised drama right? Did I deliver good enough?_

 _Okay so in my story Khan was married once upon a time when he ruled the world, and she died when they ran off planet. I made Sadie look like her and be her match in almost every way expect she isn't as submissive. So I feel like their time in a relationship Khan would grow to love her because she is his match, but Sadie was in love with Leo still._

 _Well I hope you all liked it I'll be able to get some more out today as I'm not going to see my mom until tomorrow on her actual birthday, so I am a free bird today to write!_

 _If I'm lucky I should be able to get the story done in a few days!_

 _Love Savannah_

 _PS Longest chapter yet this story, 13 pages just story, A/N makes it 14._


	8. Chapter 7: Enemy of My Enemy

Chapter Seven: Enemy of My Enemy

Suddenly there was a comm for Jim, "Proximity alert, sir! There's a ship at warp heading right for us."

"Klingons?" Jim questioned.

"At warp?" Khan replied, "No, Kirk. We both know who it is."

He was commed back from Sulu, "I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Kronos."

"Lieutenant," Jim said turning to the security office, "move Khan to med bay. Post 6 security officers on him."

"Yes, Captain," the Lieutenant replied.

Jim ran off to the bridge, Sadie and Spock right behind him, as Jim ran onto the bridge it was announced, "Captain on the bridge!"

"ETA of the incoming ship?" Jim asked going to his chair and sitting down.

"3 seconds, sir," Sulu replied.

"Shields," Jim ordered. Sadie stood by her brother's chair waiting for Marcus to show his face, it wouldn't be long, Carol should be up there they would have a chance then. That and if he found out Khan was still alive Sadie would pay, she was terrified for all their safeties.

"Aye, Captain."

Shields went up, a second later Uhura spoke, "They're hailing us, sir."

"On screen," Jim ordered, "Broadcast shipwide, for the record."

No one could say Jim was stupid, he knew how to make sure there would be a record when needed.

Then there was Admiral Marcus on the screen, "Captain Kirk."

Jim was surprised to see the Admiral, Sadie's heart sank into her stomach though, "Admiral Marcus. I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there."

"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders."

"Well, we... We had to improvise when our warp core

unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that,

didn't you, sir?"

"I don't take your meaning," Marcus frowned.

Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?" Sadie bit the inside of her cheek, Jim knew something was off; he was beginning to trust Khan.

"Captain, they're scanning our ship," Sulu spoke up.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?" Jim asked.

"Where is your prisoner, Kirk?"

"Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning Khan to Earth to stand trial."

"Well, shit." Marcus said scratching his forehead, "You talked to him. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake. And now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me so that I can end what I started."

Sadie's heart was pounding, Marcus did want Khan dead to cover all his tracks now that the ship he wanted was done. "And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir?" Jim asked. "Fire them at the Klingons? End 72 lives? Start a war in the process?"

"He put those people in those torpedoes. And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper?

He's playing you, son, don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him. Now, I'm going to ask you again! One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is."

"He's in engineering, sir. But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away," Jim lied making Sadie relax slightly, he trusted her and Khan, he was going to do the right thing.

"I'II take it from here," Marcus said before turning off the connection.

"Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Sulu nodded.

"Captain, given your awareness of Khan's true location in the med bay, may I know the details of your plan?" Spock asked.

"I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth. That's what we're going to do," Jim said before comming down to Chekov, "Mr. Chekov, can we warp?"

"Sir, if we go to warp, we run the risk of seriously damaging the core!" Chekov replied.

"Can we do it?"

"Technically, yes, but I would not advise it, Captain."

"Noted. Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth."

"Yes, sir." Sulu nodded setting the course.

"Punch it," Jim ordered.

They then headed off into warp, but Sadie knew it wouldn't end well. After a minute Jim turned to Nyota, "Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet. Tell them we were pursued into the Neutral Zone by an unmarked Federation ship."

Nyota frowned, "Comms are down, sir."

Suddenly Carol came onto the bridge, "Permission to come on the bridge."

"Dr. Marcus," Jim said noticing her.

"He's gonna catch up with us, and when he does, the only thing that's gonna stop him destroying this ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him."

Jim frowned, "Carol, we're at warp. He can't catch up with us."

"Yes, he can," Sadie said, "Khan designed that ship, I don't know a lot about it though. I do know he's been developing a ship that has advanced warp capabilities..."

"Captain!" Sulu said confused, "I'm getting a reading I don't understand."

Suddenly the ship was shot out of warp throwing everyone to the side, Jim looked around, "Where are we?"

"We're 237,000 kilometers from Earth," Sulu replied.

"Damage report!" Jim ordered.

Staff began to tell what was going on with the ship, "Weapons are way down."

"Shields are dropping."

"We're defenseless, sir."

"Sir, we have a bulkhead breach."

"Where's the damage?" Jim asked.

"Major hull damage, Captain."

Suddenly Marcus began shooting at them and Jim yelled out, "Evasive maneuvers! Get us to Earth! Right now!"

Finally Carol spoke up, "Captain! Stop! Everybody on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him."

Jim nodded sighing, "Uhura, hail him."

Marcus was brought up on the screen and Carol began talking to her father, "Sir. It's me. It's Carol."

Immediately the shooting stopped, now they had a chance. Marcus frowned, "What are you doing on that ship?"

"I heard what you said. That you made a mistake and now you're doing everything you can to fix it. But, Dad, I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people. And, if I'm wrong about that,

then you're gonna have to do it with me on board," Carol said making Sadie smile, despite everything here was a girl who believed in her father.

"Actually, Carol, I won't." Marcus said, but the way he said it made Sadie freeze.

Carol gasped as transporter beams started to surround her, she looked at Jim, "Jim..."

"Can we intercept the transport signal?" Jim asked.

"No, sir," he was told.

"Carol!" Jim yelled out as Carol screamed trying to run from the beam but was unable and was soon transported away.

"Captain Kirk, without authorization and in league with the fugitive John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you," Marcus said before ordering his crew, "Lock phasers."

Jim couldn't let his crew die so he tried to stop Marcus, "Wait, sir, wait, wait, wait!"

"I'll make this quick," Marcus said, "Target all aft torpedoes on the Enterprise bridge."

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions. But they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live," Jim was not below begging for the lives of his family, if they could be saved he'd die a happy man.

Marcus shook his head, "That's a hell of an apology. But if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew. Fire when..."

The transmission was ended, Sadie closed her eyes to try and stop the tears, she opened them when Jim spoke to the crew, "I'm sorry."

A few seconds later Sulu spoke up, "Their weapons have powered down. Sir."

Then over the comms came a very familiar voice, "Enterprise! Can you hear me?"

"Scotty!" Jim and Sadie both spoke smiling widely.

"Guess what I found behind Jupiter."

"You're on that ship!"

"I snuck on. And seeing as I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!"

"You're a miracle worker. We're a little low on power right now. Just stand by. Stand by."

"What do you mean, "low on power"? What happened to the Enterprise?" Scotty asked the frown obvious in his voice, suddenly he said, "Call you back." And the call ended.

"Scotty!" Jim said, he then turned to Spock, "Spock. Our ship, how is she?"

"Our options are limited, Captain. We cannot fire and we cannot flee."

Sadie then spoke up, "There is one option."

Jim nodded knowing what his sister was thinking, "Uhura, when you get Scotty back, patch him through."

"Yes sir," Nyota nodded.

"Mr. Spock, you have the comm," Jim said taking his sisters hand and walking away, they needed to be together for this.

They got into the lift with Spock following them, "Captain, I strongly object."

"To what? I haven't said anything yet."

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is from within. And as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimal for you to take as few members of the crew as possible," they exited the lift and Spock kept talking, "You will meet resistance, requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Khan, the very man we were sent here to destroy."

Sadie stood back letting them have at it, "I'm not aligning with him, I'm using him. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"An Arabic proverb attributed to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects."

Jim smiled, "Still, it's a hell of a quote."

"I will go with you, Captain."

"No, I need you on the bridge."

Spock put his hand on Jim's shoulder stopping him, Sadie pulled up behind them, "I cannot allow you to do this. It is my function aboard this ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing in this moment."

"You're right!" Jim said snapping slightly, "What I'm about to do, it doesn't make any sense, it's not logical. It is a gut feeling. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Enterprise and her crew need someone in that chair that knows what he's doing. And it's not me. It's you, Spock."

Jim then turned walking off; Sadie came around in front of Spock, "I'll take care of him I promise. If I have my way it'll be just me and Khan on that ship to get Scotty."

Spock placed a hand on Sadie's face, "I worry about you as well, and Doctor McCoy and James would be devastated to lose you. I as well."

Sadie kissed Spock's cheek, "I'll be back I promise." She then turned going after Jim.

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys! So sorry it took so long to update, had a lot of trouble working on it not much motivation :( I'm trying my hardest to finish it though I promise as we're almost there. I think the lack of motivation was the loss of a close family member and I really don't want to see the story end and I'm not sure if you all would like side stories or not so I'm not sure if I'll end up doing them._

 _I will work my hardest to get this finished though!  
Savannah_


	9. Chapter 8: Taking the Ship

Chapter Eight: Taking the Ship

Sadie caught up with Jim as he headed into the medbay. Jim went to stand in front of Khan, "Tell me everything you know about that ship."

"Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it's built solely for combat," Khan answered easily looking past Jim at Sadie.

"I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did. But right now I need your help," Jim said pulling the man's attention to him.

"In exchange for what?"

"You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

"Captain. You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew."

Jim turned to Leo, "Bones, what are you doing with that tribble?"

"The tribble's dead," Leo replied, "I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of a necrotic host. Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen, and I want to know why."

Sadie froze memories flooding her mind, she shook her head missing Khan's smile as Jim asked Khan, "You coming with me or not?"

Sadie went over to Leo after Jim told her to meet them in five minutes, he then walked out with Khan and the guards.

Leo stood up looking down at Sadie, "I wish you would have let us help you."

Sadie smiled hugging her boyfriend, "I know, I had to protect you guys though, I'm going to try and get Jim to stay while I take Khan over to the ship."

Leo snorted, "Like your brother would let that happen." He then went quiet his mood changing, "Sadie I've been thinking about it for a while but when this is all over, we're getting married."

Sadie smiled at Leo, "What?"

Leo grinned, "You and me sugar. I'm not letting you go again, I want you in my life for good and I want you to be my wife."

Sadie threw her arms around Leo's neck for a kiss, they kissed deeply for a minute, until Sadie pulled away, "Not how I'd figure my Southern Gentleman would propose but I'll take it." She kissed Leo again, "I wish I had more time, but now the sooner I go the sooner we'll be done with all this and I can be your wife."

Leo kissed her deeply again, "Go and let Jim know I popped the question."

Sadie raised an eyebrow, "He knew you were thinking about it?"

Leo smiled looking proud of himself, "I asked him and Pike for permission before all this happened." Leo's face fell slightly, "Chris was excited, and he wanted to be the one to give you away since you didn't have your dad to do it."

Sadie blinked back tears, "We'll honor them all." She kissed Leo once more, "I'll be back soon I promise."

~Five Minutes Later~

Sadie, Jim and Khan were suited up and in the trash port, Jim commed over to Scotty, "Scotty, how we doing over there?"

"Captain, I wish I had better news," the man replied, "They've locked out access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in three minutes. That means next time

I won't be able to stop them destroying the Enterprise. Stand by."

"Captain, the ships are aligned," Spock commed to Jim.

Jim nodded, "Copy that." He then commed Scotty, "Scotty!"

"I'm in the hangar. Give me a minute," the man replied panting, "I'm running. Stand by." A few seconds later, "Whoa, whoa, hold on, now, Captain. This door is very wee. I mean, you know, small. It's four square meters, tops. It's gonna be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into your shot glass."

"It's okay. I've done it before," Jim replied, Sadie shook her head knowing he was talking about the drill on Vulcan, "Yeah, it was vertical. We jumped onto a... It was a...It doesn't matter. Scotty..."

Khan and Jim tried talking over each other, "Did you find the manual override?"

"The manual override, Scotty."

"Not yet, not yet."

Spock spoke up, "Captain, before you launch, you should be aware there is a considerable debris field between our ships."

"Spock, not now. Scotty, you good?" Jim asked.

"It's not easy! Just give me two seconds, all right, you mad bastard!" A minute later, "Okay, Captain, stand by. Okay, okay! I'm set to open the door."

"You ready?" Jim asked Khan.

"Are you?" Khan replied.

Sadie took that moment to act, "Get Jim out of here."

"What?" Jim asked as Sadie turned and stunned her brother, "Spock he's stunned get him out before he wakes up."

Security officers came and moved Jim taking him to the medbay where he could wake up, they closed the trash compactor back up and Sadie commed to Spock as she got into the same position as Khan, it would make the launch much easier, "Spock, pull the trigger."

"Yes, Commander." Spock replied, "Launching activation sequence on three," Sadie and Khan's head displays lit up, "two, one." They were then launched into space and the debris field.

Suddenly an officer told Spock, "Sir, Kirk is headed for collision at .432!"

"Sadie, there is debris directly ahead," Spock warned her.

"Copy that." She replied moving out of the way knocking herself off course.

Making Leo exclaim, "Whoa! Sadie, you're way off course!"

"I know, I know! I can see that." Sadie called back, trying to avoid all the debris from the Enterprise, it wasn't easy and it made her happier to see Jim wasn't there.

"Use your display compass, Sadie," Sulu offered, "You must correct precisely 37.243 degrees."

"Got it," Sadie replied, "I'm working my way back. Scotty, you're gonna be ready with that door, right?"

"Mr. Scott, where are you?" She tried again.

"Sadie, he can't seem to hear you," Nyota said, "I'm working on getting his signal back. Stand by."

Suddenly something flew into Sadie's face hitting her helmet and slightly cracking the screen. "Damn it!" She exclaimed.

"Sadie, what is it?" Spock asked.

"My helmet was hit. Uhura, tell me you have Mr. Scott back."

"Not yet. I'm still working on a signal. His communicator is working. I don't know why he isn't responding."

"Was Khan hit?" Sadie asked not fully hearing the conservation what had happened.

"We are trying to find him now," Spock replied.

Sulu then said, "Sadie, you need to adjust your target destination to 183 by 473 degrees."

She started to do just that then the crack began to worsen and her display went dead. Sadie was scared it would fully crack before she made it, "Spock, my display's dead. I'm flying blind."

"Without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible."

"Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner."

Suddenly Khan began to speak, "My display is still functioning. I see you, Sadie; you're 200 meters ahead of me at my one o'clock. Come to your left a few degrees and follow me."

Sadie did as she was told finding Khan and quickly getting back on course thankful for the man. She got right next to him wishing she could hold his hand as she was currently terrified. She then spoke to Scotty, "Scotty, we're getting close. We need a warm welcome." There was no reply, "Do you copy? Do you copy? Scotty?"

Spock began speaking, "If you can hear us, Mr. Scott, open the door in ten, nine..."

"Scotty!" Sadie called out.

"...eight...seven..."

Mr. Scott, where are you?" Sadie asked silently begging the other man to hear her, as her and Spock were speaking over each other and around each other.

"...six, five..."

"Scotty, where are you?"

"...three..."

"Do you copy, Scotty? Please!"

"...two..."

"Mr. Scott, open the door!" Sadie started screaming out, "Open the door!"

"Mr. Scott, now!" Spock called out.

Then right as they made it the door flew open, Khan and Sadie being swept in as someone went flying out, then the door shut and they were falling on the ground rolling over each other towards Scotty. After a minute they stropped and Sadie laid there catching her breath.

On the Enterprise Jim ran onto the bridge, "Did they make it?"

Spock nodded standing from the chair as Scotty spoke to Sadie and Khan, "Welcome aboard."

Sadie panted standing up and throwing off her helmet, "It's good to see you, Scotty."

"Who is that?" Scotty questioned nodding to Khan.

"Khan, Scotty. Scotty, Khan." Sadie said making introductions.

"Hello," Scotty said being the gentleman.

Khan ignored him, "They'll know we're here. I know the best way to the bridge."

Sadie stripped out of her suit handing out phasers, "It's locked to stun."

"Theirs won't be," Khan pointed out.

"Try not to get shot," she replied looking him in the eye.

 _A/N:_

 _And here's chapter 8! Just under a total of 9 pages so not too bad._

 _And I know! Sadie took Jim's place!I actually had a user (Elvira Silver) message me and she gave me some great ideas that I'll be using, and funnily enough some of her ideas I was already planning. But more will be happening along with a big surprise, though I did give a hint in this chapter and if anyone can message me with the right guess of what it is I'll do a chapter of a side story with something you pick out! So a fun little contest! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow so it gives people plenty of time to read and guess. But I'm hopefully going to get everything finished typed up tonight! So wish me luck and good luck to you all!_

 _Savannah_


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Announcement**

Hey guys! So I have a little announcement, I will be doing ANOTHER round of stories with Sadie! They will both be set during the original Star Treks, probably both movies and shows.

One of them will be entirely the originals! We'll get to see how Sadie lived her life with everyone in our original series, and the differences in her life as well all know she ended up married to Spock.

The other one is an idea thanks to the wonderful _MyNameIsMordecai_ , in it we shall see my Sadie be sent into the "Prime Reality" to replace "Sadie Prime" for reasons to be decided. She will be forced to live there with the knowledge of her reality and experiences. What's to happen in this story I have yet to decide.

So let me know what everyone thinks I'm more then welcome to take ideas!

Love,

Savannah


	11. IMPORTANT

Hey guys! So I am not going to lie I could of swore that I had this updated and finished! I feel so bad that I haven't put up the final chapters because I know I finished them. I was looking through my stories seeing what I needed to fix, etc and saw the amount of chapters on here and thought "That's not right". I read the last chapter and nearly had a heart attack! Unfortunately the computer they were on I don't think I can recover as my lovely cats murdered it. So my goal is see if I can recover the chapters, if not work my ass off to get those last couple of chapters out to you guys! Please don't hate me I really feel so bad about this.


	12. Chapter 9: Khan's Revenge

Chapter Nine: Khan's Revenge

As Sadie and Scotty followed Khan Sadie was unaware as Scotty fell back receiving a comm from Jim, "Scotty as soon as you reach the bridge drop Khan, stun him and make sure he stays down."

Scotty nodded, "Yes Captain." He then caught back up with Sadie and Khan. He spoke up, "They're going to have full power and we're walking?"

Khan nodded, "The turbolifts are easily tracked and Marcus would have us in a cage. This path runs adjacent to the engine room. They know they won't be able to use their weapons here without destabilizing the warp core, which gives us the advantage."

"Where'd you find this guy?" Scotty asked turning to Sadie.

Sadie snorted, "It's a long, long story."

~Meanwhile on the Enterprise~

Spock was speaking over a transmission with Spock Prime, "I will be brief. In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?"

Spock Prime sighed, "As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone. That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless,

and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you, except for Sadie."

"Did you defeat him?"

"At great cost. Yes."

"How?"

~On the Vengeance~

"I don't mean to tempt fate here," Scotty spoke up after noticing the halls were empty, "but where is everybody?"

"The ship is designed to be flown by minimal crew, one, if necessary," Khan replied.

"One? I..." Scotty was cut off by a man coming and attacking Khan, Sadie grabbed Scotty's arm and began pulling him backwards. Then they were attacked by another person, and Sadie began punching at him fighting him off, a second one came at Scotty and more a Khan.

Scotty was knocked to the ground as Sadie used her training to knock out their attackers, once they were unconscious she turned to Scotty helping him up. "You all right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Where's Khan?"

Sadie looked around not seeing the other man, "Shit. Come on."

They began walking with phasers out, Scotty asking again when they couldn't find him, "Where is he?"

Suddenly Khan appeared behind them, "This way."

They followed Khan soon reaching the bridge, they began running once the ship began to power back on, and they reached the bridge and began stunning everyone but the Admiral and Carol.

Then Scotty turned and stunned Khan, Sadie frowned but stayed quiet, Jim must be awake and giving orders. She wasn't sure if Khan would stay down though and the fact Scotty did that worried her.

Scotty walked past Carol to guard Khan, "Excuse me."

"Yeah," Carol replied in shock.

Sadie looked at Marcus from down her phaser, "Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest."

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?" Marcus asked.

"Admiral, get out of the chair," Sadie replied.

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about everything you've done, what you did on Kronos. You woke up a madman, you made him a Starfleet officer. You're a traitor. Your brother made an incursion onto an enemy planet! You all killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who is going to lead us? You? Jim? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So you want me off this ship, you better kill me.

"I'm not going to kill you, sir." Sadie grinned, "You told me and my brother to do all of that, you're the traitor. But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter."

She then glanced at her friend, "You all right?"

"Yes Sadie," Carol barely nodded.

Then Khan leapt up knocking Scotty down and possibly out, Carol screamed out Sadie's name as Khan leapt over the console knocking her to the ground, they began grappling and fighting with each other. Then Khan began choking Sadie who clawed at his arms and face, "It wasn't me."

He stood up and left her going over to Carol who tried to speak to him, "Listen! Wait!"

Khan just threw her to the ground breaking her leg making her scream out in pain. Sadie lay watching dazed and trying to regain her breathing, he used all of his strength so it was taking her a minute. He then went over to Marcus grabbing him by the head and squeezing, "You...You should have let me sleep."

Marcus screamed out as Khan concaved the bones in Marcus's skull crushing it between his hands, killing the man.

~On the Enterprise~

"Where is the Sadie, Mr. Sulu?" Jim asked worried for his sister.

"Our sensor array's down, Captain. I can't find her."

Then a transmission came through oh Khan holding Sadie by her neck, "I'm going to make this very simple for you."

Both Jim and Spock ran up and called out, "Sadie!"

"Your crew for my crew."

"You betrayed us," Spock stated.

"You are smart, Mr. Spock."

"Spock, Jim, don't…" Sadie cut off with a groan as Khan squeezed her neck tighter with his arm.

"Mr. Spock, Kirk, give me my crew."

"And what will you do when you get them?" Jim asked.

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished." Khan replied.

"Which, as I understand it, involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less than superior," Spock said.

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?"

"We have no transporter capabilities," Spock pointed out.

"Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields." Khan ordered.

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

"Well, let's play this out logically then, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I will kill Sadie, to demonstrate my resolve. Then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."

Sadie froze, Khan would never kill her, would he?

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people," Spock replied.

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now,

shall we begin?"

Jim ordered, "Lower shields."

Then with a few pressed buttons the shields were lowered Khan grinned, "A wise choice, Mr. Kirk."

Sadie was tossed to the side, she went over touching Carol's hand nodding at her as Khan kept talking, "I see your 72 torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it."

"Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours."

Khan began to transport the torpedoes onto the Vengeance, "Thank you, Mr. Spock, Mr. Kirk."

"We fulfilled your terms," Jim frowned, "Now fulfill ours."

Khan turned to Sadie smiling, "Well, Sadie, it seems apt to return you to your crew, but I need my First Officer." Then began to transport Scotty and Carol back to the Enterprise, Sadie quickly grabbed onto Carol going back with them making Khan scream out in anger.

Sadie, Scotty and Carol all ended up in the brig where Khan had been locked up, Scotty kicked the glass, "Let us out of here now!"

They were all rocked to the side as Khan shot at them. Then over the ships comms Spock spoke, "Crew of the Enterprise,

prepare for imminent proximity detonation."

Scotty asked as they walked Carol to the medbay, "What's he talking about? What detonation?"

Sadie grinned, "The torpedoes. He armed the damn torpedoes!"

They got to the medbay and Sadie called out Leo's name until he looked.

Leo then called out, "Nurse!"

Nyota and a nurse came over helping Carol, Sadie caught sight of Jim down there, and she ran to him hugging him, "I'm sorry."

Jim smiled hugging her back, "It's okay."

Sadie pulled away looking to her fiancé, "You helped Spock

detonate those torpedoes?"

"Damn right I did." Leo grinned.

"He killed Khan's crew!" Sadie frowned not happy with that.

Leo shook his head, "Spock's cold, but he's not that cold. I've got Khan's crew. Seventy-two human popsicles safe and sound in their cryo tubes."

"Son of a bitch!" Sadie smiled running up and kissing Leo.

Suddenly the ship became dead in the air, then seconds later it became caught in Earth's gravity. Jim, Sadie and Scotty all began heading down to engineering, Scotty complaining, "One day I've been off this ship! One bloody day!"

Then the gravity systems began to fail, Sadie and Jim held onto one side of the corridor, Scotty the other but soon they slipped and were falling.

The automated female voice began speaking, "Attention, all decks. Evacuation protocols initiated."

A crew member fell past them screaming, they tried to grab her but it failed, as the automated voice kept speaking, "Proceed to exit bays and report to your assigned shuttle."

They began panting as they began righting themselves with the ship as Scotty spoke, "There won't be time for evacuation

if we don't get power to stabilize the damn ship!"

"Can we restore it?" Jim asked.

"Only from engineering," Sadie replied knowing that much.

"We have to get back to the warp core," Scotty nodded, he looked up seeing the damage, "Jim…"

"Scotty we have to get the power back on, come on!" Jim ordered and they began to run.

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys! Here's chapter nine! I've got one more chapter of the movie then possibly an extra chapter because I can then the epilogue!_

 _I hope you all liked it and the surprise comes next chapter! I hope I'm keeping you all on the edge of your seats though!_

 _Love,_

 _Savannah!_

 _PS I will be finishing the story tonight, but I'll give a couple of hours between each chapter because I do need some suspense then to make sure they are good to go!  
Also thank my amazing husband for getting the chapters restored! He managed to get EVERYTHING I had been working on onto a zip drive so I have it all and on my new computer!_


	13. Chapter 10: Truth

Chapter Ten: Truth

They were running through the halls doing their best to keep up with the rotating ship, then as they were running on the walls they came to a four-way hallway.

"We got to jump!" Jim yelled out.

"What?" Scotty said in disbelief.

"Jump! Jump!" Sadie screamed out as Jim and Scotty jumped, herself right behind them, she wasn't even panting whereas the two men were.

They finally made it to engineering when they had to grab ahold of the railing, Sadie ahead of the men by a good amount had to watch in horror as Scotty began to slip before Jim caught him. Then both were slipping, Sadie was unable to help them as she screamed at Jim to hold on.

To their rescue came Chekov, "I've got you, Captain!"

Sadie smiled and Scotty laughed in relief, "Chekov. Don't let go!"

With much straining and the help of the ship being righted again everyone got themselves back on their feet. Sadie hurried over to the three men as Scotty said, "Even if we get the warp core online, we've still got to redirect the power!"

"He's right, Captain!" Chekov agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked not knowing.

"Someone has to hit the manual override," Scotty explained before turning to Chekov, "Laddie, there's a switch..."

Chekov cut him off knowing, "Behind the deflector dish! I'll flip the switch!"

He then ran off as Jim turned to his sister and Scotty, "Let's go!"

The three reached a panel where an automated voice was speaking, "Core misaligned. Danger."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Scotty moaned out.

"What?" Jim and Sadie both asked.

"The housings are misaligned! There's no way we can redirect the power!" Scotty said, "The ship's dead, sir. She's gone."

Sadie said shaking her head, "No, she's not."

Jim nodded going off with her as Scotty called out after them, "Wait, Jim!"

He chased after the Kirk siblings as they raced to the warp core to try and fix it, "If we go in there, we'll die! Do you hear me? The radiation will kill us! Will you listen to me? What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm opening the door. I'm going in," Jim explained.

"That door is there to stop us from getting irradiated! We'd be dead before we made the climb!"

"You're not making the climb," Jim muttered before punching Scotty knocking him out.

He turned to Sadie, who glared him down, "Don't even think about it, I'm going with you or knocking you out again. I can last longer then you."

Sadie helped Jim drag Scotty and strap him in, and then they headed into the housing. Sadie knew the radiation would kill Jim, she hoped she could stay awake long enough to explain that Khan's blood could save Jim, just like it saved and changed her.

Sadie could see Jim growing weaker and weaker; she herself wasn't doing the best as it was affecting her as well. She and Jim helped each other climb, and soon they were at the core.

After a minute they got up to the core, and began working together to kick it into place. It seemed like it took forever, however in reality once they entered the housing it took only five or ten minutes.

They were thrown backwards as the core realigned. Sadie panted and could see Jim was passed out and so she began dragging him back to the entrance,

Sadie laid Jim down onto her lap and looked up as Spock came over, "Open it."

She could barely hear Scotty in the background, "The decontamination process is not complete. You'd flood the whole compartment. The door's locked, sir."

She panted reaching over to shut the door she just brought Jim through. Jim looked up at Spock, "How's our ship?"

"Out of danger," he replied, "You saved the crew."

"You used what he wanted against him. That's a nice move."

"It is what you would have done."

Sadie then spoke up smiling at Spock, "And this, this is what you would have done. It was only logical."

Jim swallowed, "I'm scared, Spock. Help me not be. How do you choose not to feel?"

Sadie soothed Jim's hair back beginning to cry, she could hear the tears in Spock's voice, "I do not know. Right now I am failing."

"I want you to know why I couldn't let you die. Why I went back for you."

"Because you are my friend," Spock answered before Jim then began coughing then breathed out his last breath.

Sadie let out a sob looking up at Spock, "Khan's blood can save him. It saved me, made me better. Not good enough. We need him alive, only alive can his blood save us."

Sadie then passed out from the pain of the radiation.

Spock then screamed out, "Khan!" He then rushed to the bridge after Khan crashed, "Search the enemy ship for signs of life."

"Sir, there's no way anyone survived." Sulu tried to argue.

"He could."

"Yes, sir."

They found Khan on the scanners, and watched in amazement, Sulu saying, "Whoa! He just jumped 30 meters!"

"Can we beam him up?" Spock asked.

Chekov shook his head, "There's too much damage. I have no incoming signal. But it may be possible to beam you down, sir."

Nyota nodded looking at Spock, "Go get him."

Spock rushed down to the transporter pad, "Stand by for coordinates."

"Yes, sir." The officer said.

Chekov commed down, "Enter 3517 by 2598."

"Coordinates confirmed," was the reply he received as he beamed Spock down.

Sadie woke up as she could hear Leo ordering people around, "Get me a cryo tube, now! Get this guy out of the cryo tube. Keep him in an induced coma. We're gonna put Kirk inside. It's our only chance to preserve his brain function."

She then heard Carol ask, "How much of Khan's blood is left?"

She smiled, he figured it out, the tribble was alive, she tried sitting up but was pushed back down by a wave of dizziness.

"None," was the answer she received.

Leo tried to get ahold of Spock, "Enterprise to Spock. Spock!"

Sadie shook her head sitting up, "Leo!"

Leo looked at her breathing a sigh of relief as he ordered, "Activate the cryogenic sequence." Comming over to her he pulled her into a kiss, "Thank god you're okay darling. Don't scare me like that again."

Sadie smiled getting up as Leo commed the bridge, "McCoy to bridge. You get that son of a bitch back on board right now!

I think he can save Jim."

Sadie kissed Leo once more, "One more thing and I'll be back I promise."

She then ran up to the transporter room comming to the bridge, "It's Sadie, lock on Khan and Spock and beam me down."

"One moment," she was told before being beamed down behind Spock and Khan.

She looked at them stepping forward yelling out, "Spock! Spock! Spock, stop! Stop!" Spock stopped turning to look at her with wide eyes, Khan looking at her with surprise for fear she had died as well considering how the Vulcan was beating him. "He's our only chance to save Jim!"

Spock nodded and began stunning Khan until he was truly unconscious. Sadie began coughing, weakened by everything, she began to fall but was caught by Spock, she smiled up at him, "Thanks."

He shook his head, "You have his blood in you already?"

Sadie nodded, "I'll tell everyone everything once we're all together safe and sound."

~Two weeks later~

Sadie was by her brother's bedside watching him sleep, after they got Khan, they grabbed enough of his blood to bring Jim back and fix Sadie back up to how she'd been.

Sadie had told everything from beginning to end to the Starfleet council, and they cleared her of any charges against her once Marcus's true nature came out.

Khan was put back in his cyrotube and locked away with his crew until it could be decided what to do with them.

Once Sadie was cleared she told her friends what had happened after Nero, how she found Khan met him and dealt with him. She left nothing in the dark, even coming out how Marcus chose her to be experimented on after Khan had injured her in a duel. Leo asked to do tests on her so he could compare her new notes to those he had of Khan, Sadie agreed telling him not much had changed. She was only a bit stronger, injuries would heal quicker for her and her endurance was much better.

She was quickly drawn out of her thoughts by Jim gasping as he woke up. She smiled as Leo turned to him rolling his eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead."

Sadie smiled as Leo began checking Jim out, "It was the transfusion that really took its toll. Did the same to me the first time."

Leo nodded, "You were out cold for two weeks."

"Transfusion?" Jim questioned.

"Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice."

"Khan?"

Leo nodded, "Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum

from his superblood, with help from your sister's blood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?"

"No more than usual," Jim smiled, "How'd you catch him?"

"I didn't," Leo answered moving out of the way so Spock could come forward.

"You saved my life," Jim smiled.

Sadie frowned, "Leo and I had something to do with it, too, you know."

Spock spoke looking down at Jim, "You saved my life, Captain. And the lives..."

Jim shook his head, "Spock, just...Thank you."

"You are welcome, Jim," Spock replied.

 _A/N:_

 _Alright guys this is the last official chapter of "The Way Things Are", the next chapter is the epilogue where we'll see the end of the movie AND Leo and Sadie's wedding!_

 _Love,_

 _Savannah_


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

~A Week Later~

Sadie couldn't believe it, she was so nervous. Today was the day she'd become Mrs. Leonard McCoy, she was thrilled it was finally happening. Someone tapped on the door of the room she was waiting in, she called for them to enter and Jim walked in.

Sadie smiled, her adopted brother looked good in his dress uniform, the men had decided to wear their official uniforms, whereas Sadie was in a wedding dress, and the girls in nice dresses. Spock smiled, "You look very nice, are you ready?"

Sadie nodded, "Yeah lets go."

Her and Leo had decided on a simple ceremony with only their closest friends and family. She walked out of the house where she and Jim had grown up and saw everyone was waiting, at the end of the walkway under an arch stood Leo with Jim who was going to marry them.

She walked past seeing the familiar faces that made up her family: Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Nyota, Carol, Lissath and Jim and Sadie's mother Wionna.

Spock delivered Sadie to Leo kissing her cheek before going and sitting by Nyota.

Jim smiled as he began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to bring Sadie and Leo in holy matrimony. They asked that we keep it short and sweet and so we will. Leo, do you take Sadie Georgina Kirk to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Leo smiled tears in his eyes, "I do."

Jim turned to Sadie, "Sadie do you take Leonard Horatio McCoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sadie nodded choking up, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, perk of being a Starfleet Captain," Jim said making everyone laugh, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"About damn time," Leo smiled as he pulled Sadie in for a deep kiss as everyone stood up and cheered.

Jim smiled as they pulled apart, "May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Leonard McCoy?"

~A Year Later~

A year had passed and things were going great for Sadie and Leo, the Enterprise was almost finished with repairs from everything and everyone was at a memorial for those lost during Khan's reign of terror.

Jim was at the podium speaking, "There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are. We are here today to rechristen the U.S.S. Enterprise, and to honor those who lost their lives nearly one year ago. When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship he had me recite the Captain's Oath, words I didn't appreciate at the time. Now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were, and who we must be again. And those words? Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her five-year mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

~Later on the Enterprise~

Everyone was on the bridge but Jim, then he came on and Chekov announced, "Captain on the bridge."

Sadie leaned against Leo hand on her stomach as Jim came over looking at Sulu in the Captain's chair, he smiled, "It's hard to get out of it once you've had a taste, isn't that right, Mr. Sulu?"

Sulu grinned, "'Captain' does have a nice ring to it." He then got out of the chair going to his post, "Chair's all yours, sir."

Jim smiled comming down to Scotty, "Mr. Scott. How's our core?"

"Purring like a kitten, Captain. She's ready for a long journey," was the reply he received.

"Excellent." Jim then tuend to Leo clapping him on the shoulder, "Come on, Bones! It's gonna be fun."

Leo rolled his eyes as Sadie laughed, "Five years in space. God help me."

"Dr. Marcus. I'm glad you could be a part of the family," Jim smiled nodding to Carol.

"It's nice to have a family."

"Spock," Jim said turning to his best friend,

"Captain."

"Where shall we go?"

"As a mission of this duration has never been attempted, I defer to your good judgment, Captain."

Jim smiled sitting down in his chair, "Mr. Sulu, take us out."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu replied taking them away from the dock and into space.

 _A/N:_

 _That's it! That's the end of "The Way Things Are", this was an awesome journey! And did anyone see it? Sadie's hand on her stomach? Could it be a baby? I guess you'll see! I am officially working on the third story as I found places where it is online. I will be working on side stories and if you have anything you'd like to see in them let me know I'll go any rating there. I want to thank everyone who's been here with the journey, and I need to say no promises on when the side stories will be coming out as those are just for fun. So let me know what everyone thinks!_

 _Love,_

 _Savannah_

 _OH Before I forget, Sadie's wedding dress!_

( s-media-cache-ak0 . pinimg 236x /a8 /6 1/9c /a8619c b4c570731307b290f 45728fc61 .jpg) Just remove the spaces and it should take you there!


End file.
